


Fierce

by anathemafen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Here we go, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, One Shot, don't mind the body, ish, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemafen/pseuds/anathemafen
Summary: While walking back to camp, Solas is attacked - Lavellan is having none of it.





	Fierce

Lavellan was never angry in the field. Her blows were always meticulously doled out, a deadly precision delivered with a calm countenance. A task to be done, and nothing more.

She was efficient, graceful movements carrying her blades forth, edges slicing into skin, cutting arteries and dismembering tendons, slashing open throats and maiming limbs.

Lavellan was never angry in the field, she was calm and cold and deadly.

So when the Lyrium smuggler came up behind Solas and drove their blades into his back, the fire that lit within Lavellan’s eyes was something to stare at.

A surprised cry fell from his lips as he felt his flesh separate under thin blades, hissing at the sting despite most of the blow being soaked up by the residual barrier from their last fight.

Before he could recover and retaliate, Lavellan was a blur and a snarl, blades already prepared for their next feast of blood.

It ended almost instantly with the rogue at Lavellan’s feet, deep slices covering a twitching body as hands were held against a ruined throat. The kill was uncommonly brutal for her, but she only watched as the smuggler gurgled on a mouthful of blood.

Her eyes were fierce as she flicked her blades free of their crimson attire and replaced them in one smooth motion.

“Damn, boss,” Bull muttered with something between admiration and concern, thumbing the blade of his axe.

“ _Fasta vass_ , Lavellan, you’re scaring even _me_ and while I appreciate the whole you-have-our-backs-thing, I do believe one blow to the throat would have sufficed,” Dorian added looking down at the twitching rogue with distaste.

But she ignored them, rushing to Solas’ side.

The wounds were already healing however, the essence of elfroot still on his lips and healing magic tingling his skin.

His eyes flit between her and the corpse.

“Vhenan…” Solas knitted his brow, but she grasped his face in her hands and silenced whatever he had been about to say with a kiss.

“Oh,” Dorian said, while Bull smirked and pat the Tevene’s shoulder.

“I believe you owe me a round of drinks, Dorian,” the Qunari said with a smug grin as they started walking towards the camp again.

When Lavellan broke the kiss Solas’ face softened as his eyes met hers, gleaming with unshed tears.

“I am fine, vhenan, my barrier took most of it,” he told her wrapping his arms around her waist nevertheless. She nodded but studied him intently as if he was going to fall over suddenly. He huffed and kissed her again before she buried her face into his neck.

“Ar lath ma,” she whispered against his skin and Solas tightened his arms in response, a pained expression on his face that she couldn’t see. He let out a breath and stroked her hair.

“Ar lath ma vhenan,” he responded. “You are terrifying.” His arms were jostled as her shoulders began to shake with laughter and he couldn’t help his own mirth from bubbling to the surface. 

When they reluctantly let go of one another, Lavellan wore a sheepish look on her face but Solas only looked back at her fondly.

“Are you coming or what? I can only afford so many rounds for Bull and his minions!” Dorian’s voice found them, though his tone was coloured with a smile.


End file.
